


Coming Back to You

by VigilantePond



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantePond/pseuds/VigilantePond
Summary: Alternate ending where Crow Daddy and Rose the Hat survive.
Relationships: Rose the Hat/Crow Daddy
Kudos: 27





	Coming Back to You

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, trying to reach Crow Daddy. _Come on, Crow. Where are you? _She had felt the other True Knot members go, one by one, like cannons firing off inside her head. Silent Sarey, Barry, Apron Annie, Short Eddie, Diesel Doug, even Snakebite Andi, the one she personally turned herself. Each one felt like a stab in her heart. Yes, that bitchchild was going to pay, but Rose prayed that her Crow was okay. 

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a roaring engine and tires crunching on autumn leaves. Crow Daddy’s truck pulled up into the campground, and Rose saw his familiar figure step out of the vehicle. 

“Rose!” he cried, trying to sprint over to her with a light limp. Their bodies collided, and he gripped the back of her shirt tightly with his sweaty hands which were caked in dirt and blood. Her signature top hat was nowhere to be seen, and instead revealed masses of unkempt brown tangles. He pressed a palm to her cheek, her normally angelic face was ridden with worried frown lines and teary bloodshot eyes. “I’m sorry, Rosie- I… I couldn’t bring her in, she almost-“ Crow panted, “I sh-shot her. I took as much of her steam as I could but I couldn’t bring her to you, I’m sorry, I fucked up.” 

Rose smashed her lips into his clumsily, again and again, devouring each kiss. “You idiot. I don’t give a fuck if I can’t have the bitchgirl anymore, she got what she deserved. Jesus, I thought I lost you…” she muttered. She buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist tighter than she ever had. 

“I love you,” he whispered, and pressed a kiss on the top of her head where her hat usually sat. 

Rose, who was normally reluctant to confess words of affection out loud, replied with, “I love you too.” 

The two stood in silence for a moment with their bodies pressed together, two silhouettes moulded into one. The Bluebell Campground, which once bustled with life, was eerily barren. There would be no more polka music from Grampa Flick’s radio, no more petty arguments over who would grill the burgers, and Barry’s books lay untouched, never to be read again. 

“What are we going to do now?” Crow Daddy asked. 

Rose wiped her tears on her sleeve, and thought for a long moment. The bitchchild was dead, and there was no point in seeking revenge anymore. They had attracted the attention of the authorities with some of the rubes’ deaths, so she knew they couldn’t stay. With the True Knot numbers down to two, they were considerably weaker but it didn’t matter. As long as she had her Crow. “I don’t know. We can drive North, maybe to Canada. We could even fly to Europe since it’s easier to travel now with just the two of us. There are more of us out there, I just know it. But whatever happens… we have each other and that’s all that matters.”

She took his hand, and led him into her EarthCruiser. Together they had spent many raucous, salacious nights in there before, but tonight she just wanted to hold him close and never let go. 


End file.
